I love you but I know I shouldn't
by Garter
Summary: Teacher, student affair. He loves his student, she loves her teacher do you really believe this is real or it will last? Find out. Sakura/Sasuke love
1. Preview

Wow, it seems ages since I wrote on here well hello there want me to write a story here you go...

Is this even real? I, Sakura Haruno am against a wall in my classroom being kissed so passionately by my teacher; Sasuke Uchiha...  
Okay okay I know this may sound wrong to you since he is my teacher afterall but he is only 20 and I'm 16 so it isn't that bad is it? Well maybe it is but if you saw this man you would want him too and to do all the things he does for that send a blush across my cheeks each time. His deep black hair like the midnight sky which he spikes up that I love tangling my hand into when he kisses me and might I just mention it is just kissing that we have done beside going out on dates, yes i am still a virgin thank you very much. His brown eyes which tend to be covered by his pupil from the want and passion he has in his eyes whenever he see's me, it makes my heart skip a beat when he gazes at me. His body lean and quite muscular, right I know I said I'm a virgin but that doesn't mean I haven't seen his body or felt it when it's pressed up against me as he kisses me with force and passion.  
I still can't believe this is happening but yet the voice in my head keeps saying "Sakura don't fall for him" but my heart is leaping for joy saying "yes you are in love", oh screw my head as my mother used to always say follow your heart and that is what I am choosing to do.

I can feel the coldness of the wall up against my back but Sasuke is warming it up from the heat he causing to rise in my body as he lips are against mine and I kiss back, his muscular arms wrapped tightly round my tiny waist my arms being drapped round his neck but while standing on my toes just to reach him he makes me feel ever so small but as Naruto says 'Sakura your tiny enough as it is' but he can't say anything the shrimp, oh well I do admit I love my best friend Naruto. I felt his lips leave mine and he looked down at me with his forehead pressed against me as he gasps for air he held me tight and cuddled me in arms as I smiled to myself knowing how lucky I am to have someone like Sasuke, he is one in a million.

I felt his gaze run up to my eyes and stared at me with that cheeky smirk he had that would instantly make me blush and he would just laugh a little to himself since I knew he loved to make me blush, it was one of those things he was really good at doing I saw his gaze leave me eyes and look at my lips then my neck, it was covered by my pink and black scraf but he didn't care he slid it off and let it fall to the floor then instantly his lips were on my neck; kissing, nibbling and sucking. I couldn't afford tohave a love bite appear but I didn't care I just let the moan escape my lips and his smirk became wider and he carried on using his lips against my neck.  
I felt like this was all a dream that I was going to wake up from but it wasn't it was all real and he was all mine and I was all his.

But as I should of known this wasn't going to last, as he pulled away I heard him say "time for class" then just then the lunch bell rang and it was over until next time I smiled and sat in my seat with my textbook and saw him wink at me just as the class entered...


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

Waking up this morning was something I really didn't want to do, it was my first day back at school oh the joy. I can't believe how fast my summer went out with Ino my piggy, Naruto my squirt of a best friend and Hinata my shy cutie, us running wild and having the most craziest summer ever in our lives well we weren't running since it was our road trip my mum bought me a car for my 16th which was in the holidays so we all grabbed our stuff and off we went. It honestly has been to good to be true but then it struck that school was haunting back on us and here it came lying awake in my bed listening to the ringing of my alarm going off inside my head. 'Go away, go away' I kept thinking to myself as the ringing kept on going while I was hidden under my bed covers hoping that it would end and I could go back to sleep. But then I heard that voice "Sakura Haruno get your lazy bum out of bed young lady" as the cool air came onto my skin as she ripped the bed covers off my relaxed body, letting out a groan I opened my green eyes and glared at my mother who was stood in front of me looking at me with her death glare that could kill a man so painfully like a knife it was that terrifying.

I brought my legs round and got myself up stretching my arms up in the air to wake my stiff body up, getting up I dragged myself into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror 'wow I really did look a mess' but doesn't everyone in the morning well to sort that brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, a wash and applying my natural makeup is all I need and in about half an hour to three quarters of an hour I looked back to normal with my straight pink hair with my black ribbon running through it, my green eyes looking slightly bigger by the black eyeliner and mascara round it and my pink plump shiny lips which made me look just right. Now just my outfit I believe for my outfit it shall be; a simple tight fitted tee, my skinny jeans, my dollies and one of my cardigans casual but just right for the first day back I walked downstairs dressed, my mother must have already left since I didn't see her car in the drive oh well she's a busy woman as it is. I just wandered off into the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar and an apple this shall do for breakfast I took a bite out of the apple and wandered to the living room picking up my messenger bag and keys and walking out the door to my car, sliding into my car I started it up and listened to the engine fire up as I drove to school parking in my usual spot since I'm usually here early.

I got out and saw the sun shine in my eyes as I looked up at the place I really didn't want to be at 'Leaf High School' I sighed and walked up the stairs eating my breakfast bar to my locker our lockers always stayed the same they just put our schedules and books inside of them for us so it was so much easier. I opened my locker and picked up my schedule great english first thing but the thing is who the heck is going to be the teacher one of the teachers retired last year so we might get a new one hopefully it's so one better than that old hag we did have she could put a ruler to sleep how much she droaned on with her boring tone, also she had a very big fetish for Shakespear it was very creepy but it doesn't matter she's gone. I turned around and nearly went flying into my locker as Naruto appeared out of no where and hugged me god he was getting strong "SAKURA CHAN!" he yelled as he hugged me tightly that I was gasping for air as he let me go, "hey...naruto" I managed to splutter out as I tried to gain my breath back from the deathly hug I looked at him and saw him smile "english first?" he asked me I nodded and he got out my book for me placing it with his slamming my locker shut. He was too cute at times he always carried my books for me and just really cared for him I am so close to him, but he is like a brother to me before you even think that I wouldn't have him a boyfriend I wouldn't wanna lose him as my bestfriend which he is, thats it.

As we walked towards the classroom we saw a bunch of the girls stood outside the door peering through it staring at some sort of perfection I am guessing well since a bunch of them were making sure they looked right and a couple of them looked like their eyes were about to hit the floor, all I am guessing it that it is Sai. He is the perfect guy that all the girls fall for in the school, they all fell in love with him when he first entered our classroom on his first day, his snow white pale skin which made him stand out from the rest, those deep blue eyes of his like the ocean and his mop brown hair which nearly covered his eyes but he would flip it out of the way which made all the girls melt, well beside me afterall. Though I will admit when he smiled at me I did blush a little that is my one problem I am an easy blusher oh well most people find it cute, but I don't it isn't cute! Ah well I'm used to it by now all you see is them gazing at him but wait this must be something different he just went by walking to science oh well must just be another new student or maybe that new teacher maybe their a good looker I guess I'll find out soon enough, I walked on into the classroom to find Ino in there staring too I just giggled to myself and walked over taking my seat placing my book on my desk and following Piggy's gaze and there I saw him...

He is pure angel, I must of died and gone to heaven because before me stood the most perfect man alive he couldn't be a teacher could he but he is my english teacher...  
I gazed at him like Ino was doing then I felt Naruto nudge me "psst Sakura stop gazing and listen you'll end up drooling over your book if you don't be careful" he smirked and turned back to look at the angel as did I while I felt a small warm blush appear on my cheeks he opened his mouth to speak and I heard him in the most breath taking voice "well hello there I'm Mr Uchiha but please class call me Sasuke Mr Uchiha makes me sound so old and I'm only 20" he smirked and laughed to himself "anywho I would like to know you first so when I point to you just tell me your name and a little about yourself" I saw his eyes scan the class and saw his muscular hand raise up and point at me, I slowly rose from the bench and let a small smile appear on my face "well I am Sakura Haruno that means Cherry Blossom in japanese, I love english and wish to be a writer some day also I am very much into music I play piano and am also aspiring to play guitar which I shall try and learn very soon" sitting back down I saw his face light up "well Sakura hopefully I can help you fullfil that wish and maybe I could even help you learn the guitar" which made my blush become even bigger on my cheeks and I watched as he pointed to everyone one by one as they stated their names and a simple fact which would show Mr Uchi..Oh I mean Sasuke who we were. After everyone had introduced themselves to him he gave us a simple writing descriptive task about a journey it could be either fiction or non fiction which every we prefered it was just to show him how skilled we were at writing who needed slightly more help or how the more skilled ones needed to improve.  
I saw the pure angel wander around peering at peoples work, he looked over my shoulder and winked at me with a smile which made me blush ever so worse my work was based upon my road trip I had this summer I could remember each scent, taste, noise and scenery I went through in that road trip so it seemed perfect.

The class went so quickly I couldn't believe it, I looked up and heard him say "I'll take in your papers please" walking around collecting them, examining each one as he took it and then went the ringing which brought sadness to me since I would have to leave this fine man till next time I have english which hopefully shall be soon I picked up my bag and was the last one to leave the room but just before I walked through the door I heard Sasuke say "nice work cherry blossom" which made my blush reappear making me rush away as quick as I could...Wow I think I have a crush on my teacher...

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I apperciate all the people who have added me as their favourites but please can you review my story too ^_^ I would love to hear your ideas and jud your general comments..I know I'm not an amazing writer but I try ^_^ I'll update soon3**


	3. Chapter 2: Real Or Not

Well here we go again another lovely english class, oh how I must admit english is quite my favourite subject right now; well technically it always has been but it is even better with Mr Uchiha there oops I mean Sasuke. He knows everything so well we're speaking upon Shakespear for the moment not one of my most favourite topics in english but as he does Romeo and Juliet with us, he doesn't just make us read and analysis it he let's us act it I remember it so well when I acted it with him.  
Here I am sat on his desk acting upon as Juliet as he is my Romeo, 'oh Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo?' as I gaze at this glorious man before me who I have fallen for just like all the other girls have. But when he looks at me there is something in his eyes something different oh who am I kidding I'm just your typical school girl letting her wild fantasies get to her. I got down off the desk an scurried back to my seat as we continued the lesson.  
"So class what do you think Shakespear intended by the words between Romeo and Juliet, I mean I know you all know they mean love but why be so poetic and so mysterious that the audience may not understand some of the words these two lovers are speaking?" as I heard girls sigh like their in love with him and not actually paying attention. I watched as many different answers shot across the room the words of 'to show their deep passion for one another' and 'to be more secretive about their love to one another which can only be expressed between those two' when that answer came out of someone, Sasuke's gaze came upon me quickly then looked away sighing to himself. Now that is peculiar, is my dream coming true does he like me too for god sake Sakura stop being silly he will have probably just expected an answer from you since you answer them all and he is just disappointed I didn't answer.

"Well now since we have anbout half the lesson left I want you to write in your own words what you think Romeo and Juliet were saying to one another and how you would make them poetic like Shakespear or just casuel to one another" I picked up my pen and started writing just like everyone else did. I listened to the clock tick as we wrote knowing that I was going to have to leave him soon to return home, but then a note flittered on my desk all screwed up but it doesn't really matter I looked up to see who had passed it but I didn't see anyone look so I decided to put it in my pocket for the moment until the lesson ended. But I still couldn't help but wonder who it was from so I reached into my pocket and opened the scrunched up note I read through; feeling the biggest blush run across my cheeks ever quickly placing the note back into my pocket I carried on writing while the blush remained very much hot against my raging cheeks.

I listened to the one noise I was very nerbous to hear now..the school bell. I watched closely as one by one student after student left the classroom whilst I packed my bag quite slowly for me since I usually first out once last student had left I watched him walk over to the door and close it shut. My heart started to race immediately, was I in trouble? Why did he want to see me? Oh god I am so dead!  
He turned to face me looking at me with those dark eyes "Miss Haruno don't worry your not in trouble I just need to speak to you for a moment" he said whilst he sat on his desk infront of me.  
"Yes sir what about sir?" I felt very nervous even though he told me I wasn't in trouble I was still very nervous.  
"Well Sakura, I must say I am very impressed with your work I am surprised your not taking the other higher level english class, but thats not what I wanted to say.." I saw him grab him tie loosing it more was he blushing? I watched him gulp hard but then a smirk appeared on his face he walked slowly towards me. I walked backwards until I felt my back press up against the wall, trapped..I looked up at the man before me the blush that had become very faint started to deepen in the shade of red it was at as I started up at him. He leaned towards me and whispered against my ear "your beautiful cherry blossom" my blush became worse as I looked up at him, my teacher of a month who I had encounters with which included bumping into him along the way to and from classes, him always complimenting my work and I knew I always felt a pair of eyes on me I believe they were his. This is too good to be true, but what the heck with it I watched him as he leaned in ever so slowly to me and said "wake up"

"WAKE UP SAKURA WAKE UP!" I heard my mum screaming from downstairs..It was all just a dream...yet it was so real...is it even real?

Authors Note: Haha I'm evil aren't I guys? But I hope you enjoyed that chapter I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long..My life has been real hectic I started school again it's my final year thank god :D but I had the endless moments of drama with my boyfriend but we're wonderful and I am happy as ever and found some free time to write for you all. I shall update more I promise you all3 I love you Danni ^_^ xoxoxoox


	4. Chapter 3: Impression

Listening to my mum scream from downstairs made my heart sank she had just woke me up from the most realistic dream I had ever had, I actually thought it was real my heart is racing from the thought of him how can I be in love with a grown man I barely know him we only ever see each other in class but when I look at him something inside of me explodes I feel the fire of my heart burst as it stares at that wonderfully gorgeous man before me it is unreal. Is this love or is this just my crazed crush going over the top? Eh what else is a girl supposed to do hmm how about make an impression, running into the bathroom I nearly slid and went into the bathtub yes thats how clumsy I am haha, anyway I'm going to make an impression on him today make myself stand out I have something up my sleeve.

Typical teenage girl I know wanting to make herself stand out but I always just usually keep myself to myself but ah well I can have some fun when I want too. Anyway I felt eyes upon as I walked up to the classroom, I guess I kinda stood out but it wasn't anything amazing I was there in my checkered blue shirt which was long enough to be a short dress with a belt round my waist to show my body off a bit with a patterned pair of black tights which I adore. My typical straight hair with the black ribbon in it as always, a pair of black dolly shoes and a few bangles on and my make up just the way I like it, (no i'm not going mega whore but I like the rocker chick formal style). As I walked down the hall I was nearly blushing Sai and all his friends mouths were hanging in an 'O' shape when they saw me and I heard a couple of wolf whistles which my blush grow pink across my cheeks I walked into the classroom and flipped my hair out of my eyes whilst walking past him towards my seat where I saw Ino wink at me.

"OooSakura check you out I didn't think you did the stand out look" as I sat down next to her.  
"Ino I am not trying to stand out" I chuckled as I spoke my lie to her.  
"Sure whatever girl you are so trying to stand out even Sai is like gob smacked by you and I have never seem so shocked in my life" she turned as we heard Mr Uchiha clear his throat to grab the classes attention, he smiled at us with his crooked little smirk which swoons the girls as we hear them sigh lovingly.  
Me and piggy just giggled to ourselves as we heard this I must admit even though we are sometimes one of those girls it is still utterly hilarious to hear. Here we go again with another bit of Shakespeare my head is actually going to explode if I hear one more thing about Shakespeare I might just doodle instead and stare at the amazingly handsome man before me, I watched him as he spoke more about the subject I hated so much but from his mouth it sounded like heaven. I started to draw as he was speaking to us, I started drawing him without realising I noted every little detail of his face and came out with a little piece of heaven on this paper before I realised it I saw the paper being raised away from me. 'SHIT' I thought to myself as I looked up and saw the one face I didn't want to see him..Sasuke looked at the drawing and chuckled? Eh he was laughing at my art work.

"Sakura you do realise we're in an english class not an art class speak to me at break please, I don't like to see my students getting distracted in my lessons" I watched him say as he placed the paper on his desk and heard the giggles of other members of the class pointing in my direction, I bowed my head as I started to blush listening to Mr Uchiha starting up his lecture again. I sighed when the lesson ended going to my next class Art lucky enough I grabbed my drawing of him before I went hopefully he didn't notice.

There I was sat on my stool in art placing the picture of Mr Uchiha in my sketch book, my eyes looked at the clock which was ticking fast just like my heart. Something inside of me was burning I wanted to see him but yet I didn't cause I knew what effect he had on me it was unbearable but yet I loved this feeling that empowers me making me feel all hot and...Oh Sakura shush you silly girl, I giggled to myself. I felt someone come close to me and turned to face them when I felt an arm come round my small waist.

"Oh hey Sai" I smiled at him then I felt pairs of burning hate filled eyes staring at me I guess girls from my class weren't too happy about me talking to Sai, oh well.  
"Well hello there Sakura I have never seen you look so amazing I must admit I do love this look on you" those words made me blush, DARN IT! Why do I always have to blush so easily?  
"Well..why thank you Sai I'm glad you like it I just thought I would go a bit more nicer today with my looks since I usually wear the same thing a lot of the time" I looked at him who gave me a cheeky grin.  
"Or were you trying to impress someone say me?" His smirk was mesmorising but not like Sasuke's I looked up at his eyes his wide lovely eyes and I opened my mouth to answer him but just as I was about to the bell went and my heart skipped a beat. I watched Sai's face drop into a small frown as I got up and walked away waving at him whilst I scurried back off to the english room where my fate awaited me.

I stood infront of the door and knocked on it lightly twice before I entered the room but when I walked in he was no where to be found, he must be in the staff room or in another classroom. I looked around the room and sat on his desk placing my bag to the floor I looked at the clock break would be over if he didn't arrive soon. I looked out the window watching people in circles out on the grass feeling that warm sun against their skin which was upon my skin as it came through the window it felt lovely on my skin people say to me when the sun reflects my eyes their like emeralds a precious jewel just like my name Cherry Blossom.

"Someone seems to enjoying the view" I heard the male voice behind and span round instantly by the fright he gave me, I came face to face with him "well Sakura I must say it's not like you to be distracted in class" I bowed my head acting ashamed with myself just infront of him.  
"I know sir it's just Shakespeare bores me, I know I shouldn't be saying that about one of the greatest writers ever but after doing it so much last year it real does bore me and I just started to draw so I am sorry" I lifted my head a little and saw a crooked smile appear on his lips.  
"So drawing me was your answer to not being bored" He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head up slowly so I was looking directly at his eyes.  
"Well..uh..I just started to draw and since I was watching you I like started to drawing you by mistake, I'm really sorry if it was a bad thing sir" he looked at me and chuckled to himself softly.  
"I didn't find it bad at all Sakura actually I found it quite sweet I've never had anyone draw me before, I was actually going to ask would I be able to keep that picture?" Did he actually just say that? Oh wow I reached in my bag for my sketch book and slipped the picture out of it and handed it to him my hands shaking making the picture shake. He smiled when he touched my hand as he took the picture out of my hand I held my breath when he touched me it sent electricity through me. Oh I really wanted to kiss this man.  
"Don't let me catch you getting distracted in my class again Cherry Blossom also nice outfit" he opened the door for me just as the bell rang and I bumped into Ino as I walked out.

We walked together giggling with each other as I told her what just happened with Sasuke,she nudged me and winked I looked at Naruto he seemed furious but ah well he probably just annoyed I didn't get in trouble like he always does. I sighed happily smiling to myself but I was brought out of my day dream as I felt that same arm slither around my waist just like it had in art I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well hello again you" I said to Sai smiling, I'm only with friends with him I'm used to him being like this I find it quite cute.  
"Hey Cherry, I wanted ask you something in private" his eyes darted to Ino and Naruto. Ino took that as a hint to leave she grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled, well more dragged him with her.  
"Yes, what is it you wanted to ask me?" I looked up at him was he blushing? Sai looked nervous for the first time ever.  
"Um..It doesn't matter" he said and scurried off blushing I saw him curse to himself. I was just about to call for him but he had already gone, hmm I wondered what he was going to ask me probably just to help him with his english like he usually does but thought I might say no maybe.

I walked down the hall smiling to myself thinking about today, it truely was amazing..I love him..

* * *

**I'm sorry for the really bad ending guys I didn't know how to end it _ but I hope you did enjoy it though. And also I'm thinking of maybe a little romance between Sai and Sakura which will equal Sasuke jealous what do you think? I would really appreciate more reviews I want to hear your ideas, I won't update till I get some more I know that sounds mean but I just want to know. Love you all Danni xoxox**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note :D - I decided to change the title of my story just to let you all know ^_^ xoxoxo


	6. An apoloy to you all I'm sorry

I am so sorry to everyone who are enjoying my story, I've just had a real bad experience in my life the guy who I thought loved me doesn't and like I have got GCSE's coming up so I may not be able to write for the next few weeks I am so sorry guys I know it may not be a very good reason but it's true and like I just don't know what to do, I have a slight problem and like he has brought that problem back to me I will gladly know if none of you will forgive me for this ._. I really am sorry...I just can't take this...


	7. Chapter 4: Heat and Passion

**Well guess who's back ;DD sorry I have been gone for months D: I am so busy with GCSE's and I needed to fix things with my ex and just my life :D I hope you can all forgive me and I will update so often now I am determined to finish this story!**

When I got home I couldn't stop smiling, my mum glanced over at me and raised her eyebrow "Sakura why are you in such a good mood, oh it's a boy isn't it?" smirking to herself winking at me. I just bowed my head with pink hair hiding my bright pink blush mumbling to myself "no it isn't..." walking away quickly hearing my mum shout sure it isn't Sakura that's why your blushing madly.

Why does she always have to do that? Why do mothers have to know us so well..ugh..I am not telling her I have a crush on my teacher she'll think I'm silly oh well, giggling to myself falling back onto my bed seeing that wonderful face which made my blush appear deeper on. Oh Mr Uchiha you can teach me anyday anytime and of course my mobile would ring whilst I was in the middle of such an amazing fantasy. Sighing I leant up grabbing my phone off of the counter not even checking the name and pressing it to my ear .

"Hello?" thinking about my fantasy of Mr Uchiha, I felt a sensation in my lower half it increased my body temperature I blushed from the heat rising in my body. Oh dear I was getting hot whilst on the phone how clever I am.I heard quite loud breathing down the phone and a small voice speak "Hey Sakura" oh my...I knew that voice easily it was him it was Sai...I wonder why he called me? Me of all people to call.I smiled to myself and wrapped my hair round my finger day dreaming "Hey Sai didn't expect you to call me""Yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you about earlier when I wanted to um...talk to you.." I heard his voice break towards the end wow was Sai nervous? "I wanted to ask you if you are free on Friday?" I heard a loud gulp come from his throat down the phone. I couldn't help but feel a blush creep up on me...Sai was asking me out?"Um...No I'm not busy why...um what did you have in mind.." I seriously couldn't believe this was happening, one minute Sasuke is all in my mind and being such an amazing fantasy. Then Sai is asking me out wow…I guess I really did make an impression today.I heard him sigh in relief which caused me to smile even more "Well how about a movie? Or we could out for dinner I'll treat you" my smile widened as I thought about it, should I take him up on his offer or not, well it's Tuesday today so maybe I could think about it then decide."Sai is it alright if I think about it and give you an answer before Friday?" I heard him sigh in disapproval but he mumbled a yes I do think that has annoyed him but I guess it would. "Thanks I'll see you tomorrow and Sai thank you for such a sweet offer I'll think about it bye" I heard another sigh down the phone and him mumble a good bye to me I think I have disappointed him..Oh that isn't good at all.

Sighing I laid back on my bed covers and closed my eyes going back into my own little world; I saw Sai and Sasuke both gorgeous as the other just Sasuke having that appeal to him which made him drag me in much more; he had me under a spell I was truly hypnotised by his radiant beauty. Oh what am I actually saying he is my teacher he is way older than me and it is illegal for a teacher and student to date when they are in the same class, I needed to stop my school girl ways but I couldn't. When he touched my skin earlier lifting my head to meet gaze I felt a chill run down my spine he had hold of me I was sealed by chains to him, when I looked into those eyes of his, that brown darkening look which is so sinister it just makes me want to stare more he was like the devil he made me want to commit the deadly sin of lust.I felt my lower sensations taking over my body again as I thought of that man and what he could do to me, my teenage hormones making me go insane thinking of having this man pressed against my pure body having him whisper in my ear. I heard the voice that made my lower sensations heat up even more I heard him say it Sakura…Oh the thought of this man saying my name was making me crave just one touch.

I snapped open my eyes realising that I was going overboard on my day dreams I couldn't think of these things I mean Sasuke is my teacher and that is all he will ever be, which made me groan annoyed why couldn't I be older? Or why couldn't he still be in high school? Life is so unfair.

I decided to get into a comfier outfit before my mother finished dinner, I rose from my bed walking towards my drawer picking out a pair of my grey sweats and a white vest top now this was a comfortable outfit, slipping them on they hugged my body comfortably. I slid the ribbon out of my hair using it to pin my hair back into a messy bun.

There we go I felt like me again; walking downstairs I was distracted by the smell of my mothers cooking she was such an amazing cook it made my mouth water. The taste being sensual for my tongue as a took each bite, smiling as always pleased with my dinner. I decided an early night was in order for me since I wanted to spend another day with him as soon as possible.

Lying in bed my dreams started about him, the moans, the whispers, the heat and love which happened in my dreams just made me want to stay in my dream world forever but the ringing of my alarm made me realise that it was time wake up and see my wonderful teacher again. Sliding out of my bed getting ready being a little simpler today, denim ripped skirt with knee high socks, army boots, my vest top and a leather jacket okay okay maybe it wasn't simpler but it was a little less than yesterdays outfit. I happily hurried to school to make sure I was there on time being able to get a good seat so I could stare at my favourite teacher, giggling to myself my mother gave me a strange look as I walked out waving to her still smiling.

As I stepped outside my house I was met with a smiling face I didn't expect...Sai. He looked at me smiling and I just stared back shocked he was here at my house on a school morning wow, that was a shocker. I walked over to him mumbling a soft hey, looking up at him, he just kept smiling that adorable smile and mumbled hey back. I felt the blush creep across my face he was just stood there looking at my with a slight smirk on his face, he really did enjoy watching me it was so strange. I looked up at him and felt him put his arm round my shoulders whispering in my ear "want a lift?" the way his breathe ran across my skin sent tingles down my spine. Breathe Sakura breathe. Looking up at him I nodded and walked towards his car and slid in when he opened the door for me, I am going to get death glares today when I got to school oh well it is so worth it. He drove in silence taking glances at my outfit once or twice and I felt my blush creeping up even more. When we arrived he just winked at me and we walked towards the doors together; Ino looked at me absolutely shocked, I mouthed I know to her and she giggled in delight. Rushing over to us giving me a quick hug then waving flirtatiously at Sai, he just shock his head and smirked giving her a simple hey which I saw made her walked me to my English and we just departed he winked again. What the heck was he up to? Was this to do with Friday? Oh well I still have to think about that and he knows he'll get his answer soon.

I entered the classroom seeing Mr Uchiha already there, my oh my he looked fine today. His black suit pants fitted his legs perfectly, he looked so professional in them; he had a white shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscular arms. I felt the heat rise up in me, I saw his face he had a pair of perfectly black framed glasses on which made him look sophisticated he truly was a thing of beauty and his unusual spiked hair was in perfect condition again with the bangs which covered his face which he would just flick out of the way. He had a thin black tie on which went under the buttons which were undone showing his perfect ivory skin tone. It is so mysterious how perfect his looks are. I couldn't help but stare as he lifted his head he looked at me and I am sure I saw a slight wink, I scurried to my place and felt my blush coming up.

Sasuke's view;  
Another day, another class I watched as my students entered the classroom the one who stuck out to me the most was Miss Haruno…Sak…u…ra…Her name just rolled off my tongue. I don't know how I can be so unprofessional to be attracted to a student, but she was so mature, so exotic. I watched her the past couple of days she was definitely dressing to impress but who was she trying to impress, could it be that student I saw all the girls drooling over. Or is it…me? I mean I know that seems completely out of the ordinary but I have watched the students I have been teaching and I know I have fan girls honestly I find it quite sweet show's my looks help me with my teaching skills.

But with Sakura she's different she doesn't seem to drool she just seems entwined in my teaching her writing skills are definitely amazing. She is so entwined in journalism and story writing, but her artwork now that really had me impressed, I mean when I caught her drawing that picture of me I was so impressed she had captured each feature perfectly. I actually blushed when I looked at the photo it was so sweet that she had drawn this and I kept it in my bag I was truly impressed by her. She was such an individual with her looks they were astonishingly beautiful…her pink hair that was so exotic and every time she walked into my classroom she walked past the fan I could taste strawberries from the smell of her. It made my mouth water and it was so intoxicating. Her shape was lovely for a teenage girl; she had developed well perfect curves, an amazing hour glass figure especially what I could see yesterday from that dress she was wearing with the belt round her small waist. Her creamy skin which didn't have a blemish in site beside the little beauty spots which I saw on the side of her neck but that just looked very cute. But her main feature which stood out to me was her emeralds…oh her eyes…they pierced my heart when she looked at me her eyes were enchanting so exotic so original. She was a work of art herself and I know I shouldn't see her like this since she is my student but I watch her and I can't resist.

As class ended I asked her to stay behind after school so I could speak to her, she looked so nervous and I saw her teeth bite down on her bottom pink lip that looked sensual. As she walked away I couldn't help but the way her hips swayed it was like they were dancing to their own beat and I could help but let my eyes follow.

As the day progressed I had to keep my concentration not to think of the glorious beauty in my head, I had to concentrate on English and help my students with their work. It was a long never ending anticipation but I couldn't hold my feelings for her she was making me go insane and it was getting harder to think about this all.

As the clock struck three I heard the music of the bell ringing, students chatting and footsteps but I was anticipating her footsteps which I could hear as she closed in on the door. I heard a faint knock on my door and saw the door glide open slowly revealing her to me…

Sakura's view:

I walked into his classroom and watched as his eyes followed me to the desk and I couldn't help but blush, I saw a smirk creep up on his face. Oh it made me blush even more, I couldn't help it.

He looked up at me "ah Sakura I am glad to see you came I need to have a word with you" he said as he stood up walking round to the front of his desk and leant against it whilst I sat in a chair across from him. "Yes Mr Uchiha?" I looked up and he only grimaced when I called him by Mr Uchiha I know he hates it when his students call him that but it seemed appropriate.

"Please call me Sasuke, and I wanted to talk about how you have been around me lately Sakura I noticed how you have been dressing, acting and I must say I have noticed you teasing" he smirked as my blush grew wider but I smirked back at him. So he had noticed me…YES!"I don't know what you mean Sasuke" I looked up at him trying to act innocent; I fluttered my eyes at him and made a small suggestive pout with my lips."I know you know what I mean Sakura don't act innocent" I felt the corner of my lips raise up into a smirk as I watched him lean forward, placing both his hands on either side of my chair; he locked me in place.

I felt my blood raise as I watched his lips become only a couple of inches away from mine, then it happened…his lips pressed against mine. It was such a soft kiss to begin with he slowly slid his hands on my waist gripping my shirt to pull to him, I did as he wanted and stood up slowly ringing my arms round his neck. He spun us round so I was leant against the desk and he could take full control, I felt his warm tongue run across my bottom lip begging for entrance, I allowed it. His tongue ran into my mouth sliding along with mine, both fighting for the dominance but I let him win I wanted him to be dominant. His hands gripped my shirt tighter as I pulled at his raven locks from the heat and passion of our kissing, I heard him groan against my lips as I tugged his hair. That made heat rise in my lower half, this was such a perfect kiss. Then I felt the cold air hit me when he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine looking at me gasping for air. No words were said after that, we just pulled away from one another and I was blushing, he looked quite happy with himself but no words were said so I wasn't sure. I just collected my things and handed him a piece of paper which he gladly took, and then I walked away smiling and blushing whilst my heart raced.

I just kissed Sasuke Uchiha; My teacher…

**Well guys what did you think? :D R&R please, I will gladly bring up the next chapter as soon as I can. I am so glad to be writing again and thank you to everyone who gave me support when I went through my break up you guys are the best. And I will keep writing for you, cause your the best :D**


	8. Chapter 5: You should

**I told you I am going to update as fast as possible, muhaha here is the next chapter for you already and thank you for the reviews everyone gave me one...And thank you for subscribing and favouriting this story. I love you guys so much mwah ^.^ hehe xxx**

My heart was skipping for joy, I truly couldn't believe this was happening to me I had just had the greatest kiss of my life and best of all it was off him…Sasuke Uchiha. He really knew how to kiss, looking down at the side of my shirt I could see the creases in it where his hand had been gripping it. I was giggling for joy, blushing as bright as a cherry tomato and my heart was doing flips dancing around whilst inner Sakura did a little dance 'GO ME S-A-K-U-R-A GO SAKURA!'. I heard my phone vibrate on my work top next to me as I was drawing love hearts round Sasuke's name, smiling to myself I grabbed it and looked at the text.

It was him…I read the message 'Sakura, we need to talk about what happened meet me at the park in an hour x' aw he even put a kiss on the end, I wonder what he was going to say. Maybe he'll let us have a relationship maybe he'll kiss me again oh maybe just maybe…WAIT! Sakura what are you talking about you silly girl he is just going to say that it meant nothing and that he is married. Oh god how could I be so stupid, sighing to myself I screwed up the paper throwing it into the bin aggressively. I looked down onto the wooden desk and thought to myself total humiliation in an hour, resting my head into my hands I sighed. Great…

Sasuke's view:

What had I done? I kissed a student…It felt so right though, she was perfect honestly she was, the heat that ran through my body, I had to grip onto her shirt just to control myself. The connection the electricity it was so right but so wrong. I wandered over to a secluded bench on the park un-tucking my shirt and loosening my tie ready for meeting her, I had already sent her a text saying to meet me here. What am I going to say? Yeah sure we can have a relationship or no you just a child I can't do this I'm your teacher you're my student it wouldn't be right. UGH! I looked up to the sky with my arms folded behind my head, do I like her? Is she the right one for me? Am I just taking advantage of her? So many questions so little time. Checking my watch I saw she would be here in about twenty minutes, I felt myself smirk when I thought about her in her outfit today.

She looked so delicious…the way her vest top under her leather jacket fitted round that lovely curved body, seeing her cleavage sticking out of the top of the top. She looked like such an edible size, the way she felt pressed up against my body I nearly lost control. Her creamy thighs being revealed by that shirt denim skirt, it was so hard resisting I wanted to touch her there, I heard her soft voice say my name as I thought about her. I heard her say it again and again then I felt something tap me, I snapped open my eyes and there she was in front of me in that exact same outfit I had died and gone to heaven.

I gazed at her for a second making sure she was in front of me and I saw her blush appear on her cheeks, that was the cutest thing I saw in all of my life. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched her sit down beside me looking frightfully nervous, she must have been thinking the same as me. I looked at her and she looked back, I looked at her plump pink lips oh how I wanted to kiss them again, taste her cherry lip gloss again and take in that intoxicating scent of her shampoo. Strawberries and cream it made my mouth water.

I came out of my gazing and watched her bite her lip as I started speaking,

"Sakura look about today, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me after all I am your teacher and this wouldn't even be allowed to happen, but yet I want it to happen" I looked her surprised little face and as she was about to speak I shushed her. "The thing is Sakura I know it isn't allowed but I have become very fond of you; your beautiful, your intelligent and just the way you are it intrigues me ever so much, I don't want to sound perverted but it is very true" I gulped after I spoke that, she didn't say anything she just looked truly shocked.  
Oh god had I scared…but then she did something I never thought in a million years I felt her lips press onto mine.

Sakura's view:

He just said that to me, I couldn't speak I was too lost for words so instead I did all I could think of doing kissing him. I knew he was shocked at first because he didn't do anything then he came to realisation when I scooted closer to him, I felt him grip my waist and pull me into his lap never breaking the kiss. His hands did what they had done in school they gripped my shirt again, slithering my arms round his neck to bring us closer together. I felt him bite on my bottom lip slightly and I heard a slight moan come from my lips, as he felt my lips open he slid his tongue into my mouth fighting with my tongue. Our tongues danced together; sliding and wrapping round each other exploring one another mouths, his kisses were like poison. I craved more and they were dangerous.

He pulled away pulling me to his chest, I felt him breath in the scent of my shampoo and sigh happily we just sat there I was still in his lap against his chest no words were said again for a good five minutes. I felt his gaze upon me, I looked up at him and smiled whilst blushing knowing I looked like a contrasting tomato with pink hair. He just smirked and spoke with his angelic voice.

'Are you sure you want this?' His eyes read fear in them, was he scared he had made me do this? I just looked up at him still, nodded my head slowly and gave him a small peck on the lips I saw the huge smile appear on his face.

I, Sakura Haruno am officially dating Sasuke Uchiha!

The next morning when I woke up, I just couldn't stop smiling my mother was actually surprised she didn't have to wake me up this morning. I hurried into the bathroom and jumped into the shower feeling the warmth on my body, I softly moaned from the heat against my skin. It would never be the same as the heat Sasuke provided when his body was against mine, oh his muscular toned body…I was quickly brought out of that dream by my mother. "Sakura! Get out of the shower and hurry up" I heard through the door and just smiled to myself. I wandered out there wrapped in my towel and my mother just shook her head looking at me confused. Oh only if you knew mother…

I hurried into my drying my hair and leaving it, letting the soft wavy curls hang on my shoulders with my usual ribbon in my hair. My lucky ribbon.I wandered to my closet and had a look for a suitable outfit; I just decided on my black skinny jeans which made my legs look longer then what they actually are, sliding on a pair of canvas pumps on, and a white vest top with yellow checkered shirt over the top with the sleeves rolled up my arms.

I glided downstairs feeling like I was walking on clouds since I wanted to go see Sasuke before school started, I picked up a rice ball and walked out of the house throwing my stuff in my car. I put my music on, and one song would just have to choose to come on from my ipod. Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects, I giggled to myself thinking 'oh how true that is'.

I arrived at school earlier than usual, looking round I saw Sasuke's black audi parked in his spot I smiled to myself knowing he would be here already. I walked down the halls throwing my bag into my locker, grabbing the book I needed and walked towards his classroom. I saw the halls were empty just a couple of students about well since I was half an hour which is early for me but I wanted to see Sasuke before class started.

As I entered his classroom I saw him facing the board in his chair with his arms folded behind his head, I could see his muscles tensing through his shirt it was such a beautiful site. I walked over slowly and just stood there waiting to see if he knew I was there watching him I listened to the sound around of his faint breathing. He spun the chair round to face me and I saw him smirk as he saw me there before him, he got out of the chair and wandered in front of the desk leaning against it looking rather smugly.  
"Well hello there beautiful" he greeted me and I just couldn't help but blush, his gaze just remained on me he made me feel so beautiful, I just smiled and I felt him stroke my cheek gazing at me.  
"Hey" I mumbled back looking up at him I felt so nervous in front of him he was such an amazing creature why did he even bother to look at me choice? I mean I'm nothing special compared to others girls but he knew how to make me feel special. Placing my hand on top of his which was still on my cheek I watched as he leaned took a step forward to breathe in my scent. He adored the smell of my shampoo he called it his drug, I heard him sigh in relief once he breathed it in and felt his hand slide under my chin to make me look at him once more. I looked over at the clock; 10 minutes till class started, I sighed in disappointment I just wanted time to freeze so I could be with him and him alone. I saw him lean forward and capture my lips in a soft passionate kiss, his lips to mine were like true magic I felt a thousand fireworks set off like in the films. As he pulled away I pouted wanting more of his heavenly kisses, he just smiled and opened his lips "time for class" I saw smirk as I glided off to my seat and he went back behind the desk just watching as each student entered chatting away.

I watched him for the remainder of the class, gazing longingly till the moment I could have this man pressed to me once again and feel his muscular round my slender waist. Yet he looked so at peace teaching he was so confident in front of each student even the fan girls who would stick their hands up and ask him if he had a girlfriend. He would just laugh and say maybe or maybe I might want you when your not a student, I felt a ping of jealousy hit me when the girls practically melted but he would quickly glance at me smirking which meant he knew the jealousy had hit me and he wanted that. He was such an amazing teacher at such a young age, he knew English so well each writer; Charlotte Bronte, Wordsworth even Priestly and he would explain them in such a fascinating way which intrigued each of us waning to know more. He would give us assignments to research and write but I loved to do this since I want to be a writer and I get rewards for being such a good student. This thought made me blush and giggle, which made Ino look over at me confused but I would just wink at her and she just shook her head giggling still having no clue.

As the bell rang I sighed in disappointment over already unfair, I picked up my books and walked out of the classroom wishing I could have stayed but I will see him during lunch maybe and my free period where I could get some 'help' with my assignments. I smiled thinking of what help I could get, the thoughts flooded through my head but were cut short when I felt an arm slide across my shoulders…Sai…

I looked at him and saw him smile as I turned to look at him smiling back I wondered why he wanted to talk to me. I walked with him not minding his arm round me anyway it's not like it meant anything…Oh no…

"Sakura do I get my answer about Friday then?" that hit me like a ton of bricks…I had completely forgot about Sai, he asked me out! Oh god what was I going to do. He looked at me with hopeful eyes and a raised eyebrow in anticipation, I stared into his eyes and felt my heart sink…What am I going to do?

Luckily the bell rang before I opened my mouth, I smiled and quickly darted away from him hearing groan in frustration I knew he would be annoyed but what else am I supposed to do…?

What am I going to tell Sasuke, what am I going to decide to say to Sai…Oh I am so confused. I waited till my free period and darted past Ino and Naruto who shouted for me to stop but I just ignored them pretending I had my music in and didn't hear. I needed to speak to Sasuke only he can help me…

"You should go…" I heard him say after I explained everything to him and watch his eyes fill with jealousy and fear…He wants me to go?

**:o cliffhanger ;D Did you expect Sasuke to say that muhaha :3 Well anyway R&R please a little more for me guys give me ideas. Do you think Sakura should go? Tell me :D I want to hear **  
**And whoever reviews will get a hug and a cookie :D hehe nomnom. Anyway I hope you are enjoying my story and thanks to all those who supported me again I love you guys. PEACE :D**


	9. Chapter 6

**Well hello there my little monsters, have you missed me? I have missed writing for you all. This story has been untouched for so long but I thought I shall write a new chapter for you all. So here we go.**

"You want me to go on the date with him, why?" I looked at Sasuke with confusion, I felt slight tears fill my eyes thinking that he was going to end it. He hand gripped hold of my chin and lifted my head up to look at him in the eye, I felt as those I could breath as I watched this beautiful man stare down at me smiling. Am I missing something here?

"If you go on the date with this boy then we will be able to hide our relationship this will help us my cherry blossom" he was smirking as he spoke these words; could I really use Sai like that? Go on a date with him even though I am with another man (and yes I do mean MAN). Seeing the man I desire thinking of such a plan is quite a surprise or is it? I mean he is intelligent enough to think of such an idea but I never though my dear Mr. Uchiha to be so evil this is quite a side to him and for some reason I found it extremely sexy. I looked at his dark eyes and saw his smirk was still in place as he watched me contemplate this brilliant yet awful idea, I couldn't say no to this man but before I knew it I was agreeing to go along with his plan. He smirk disappeared and his lips forced their self onto mine, his hips pressing into me forcing me against the desk. I nearly lost my balance but gripped onto his shirt allowing his forceful lips to take over me. I was melting into a puddle, a puddle of ecstasy thanks to this mans lips.

Getting home that evening I couldn't stop my smile but I saw my inner self look at me with a disapproving look, she was right, Sai was my friend I couldn't use him but she cheered me on when I had won the gorgeous teacher over. But I had already agreed with my love to go through with this plan. Technically if I look over the facts he never said I had to pretend Sai was my boyfriend he just said I had to go on a date with him, maybe then I can say to Sai '_I'm sorry we should just be friends'_. Yes that is perfect! I do only see Sai as a friend he's sweet and very good looking for a guy my age but my heart got struck by the man who is my boyfriend...Sasuke Uchiha. I felt the crimson appear on my cheeks as I thought about his lips against mine whilst I was pressed against his desk, it was all so risky but the danger excited me more it made my stomach do flips. Oh wow I have never felt so attracted to a man in all my life.

My thought bubbles gets burst all of sudden as I hear my phone ring. I check the caller I.D and sigh as I see Sai's name flashing on the screen I take a quick breather and answer calmly.

"Hello" I could basically feel Sai's grinning face down the phone. Gosh the boy never gives up.

"Cherry, you never answered my question from earlier, you went off in such a hurry I thought I had frightened you off" he gets straight to the point doesn't he?

"Well Sai you had me so surprised I was flushing crimson at the fact you decided to ask me, I didn't want to answer you looking so embarrassed". My inner self looks at me gaping, what I can flirt too you know.

I heard him chuckle to himself "well can I take that as a yes to our date? And if it is a yes shall we say seven thirty tomorrow evening, I'll pick you up?" I couldn't help but smile even though I felt guilty for doing this to him he was still very sweet just by how eager he is.

"How could I refuse? Of course it's a yes see you then Sai" I giggle to myself and hang up before he can say anything. Oh my...Did I just? Oh wow I did. My inner self is looking at me with her hands on her hips, shaking her head and tapping her heeled stiletto...I know she's right but this is my chance to make sure mine and Sasuke's relationship is safe for the moment.

Lying back on my bed I think about my current situation.

Okay first: I am dating an incredibly hot teacher who could get probably any girl he wants but instead he chooses me. Wow so wonderful.  
Second: I have a date with a friend of mine who I don't even like in that way but my boyfriend think it'd be best  
Three: I really need to make myself look older for this guy. I need a makeover I need Ino!  
And lastly: I'M DATING SASUKE UCHIHA!  
My inner self looks at me again and places her face to her palm shaking her head at me. Oy vey.

I stick my tongue out at her and glide across my room into the bathroom to brush my teeth getting myself prepared for bed. I slip on one of my oversized tshirts and throw my hair up into a messy bun. _Note to self never let Sasuke see me looking this awful._ Slipping under my bed covers I grab my phone and send Sasuke a text: _I love you..xxx._ Switching my phone off, I let my head rest upon the pillow and enter my fantasy world.

Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day.

* * *

**Okay there you have it my dears the latest chapter of this untouched story. It is only short sorry! I just want to get back into the swing of writing this and make it lead to the place I want it to end up at. I am ever so sorry for neglecting my story, I have had such a busy life over the past year. But I am hoping to make my reappearance and see all your lovely reviews. I hope you do enjoy thank you xx**


End file.
